Ranks
Ranks is a feature in many of the Modern Combat games which are typically used to unlock new items or provide the player with special benefits. The relevance of ranks differs strongly between games. Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Ranks play a big part in Black Pegasus. Every weapon and perk can only be unlocked by ranking up; however, once unlocked, every item can be immediately used, without any purchases. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Everything has to be unlocked by rank before being able to buy it. Veteran Mode Veteran Mode is available to players once they reach rank 90 (President III). There are 10 different prestige emblems. Everytime you reach rank 90 the veteran mode option reappears. If you choose to go into Veteran Mode, you will go back to rank 1 and have to unlock everything again in exchange for a new emblem and an achievement (only for the first time you do it). You will not lose any of your credits and once you get to the rank of something and unlock it, you will only have to purchase it if you haven't bought it before. Trivia * The first emblem for the Modern Combat 3 veteran mode is possibly based on the Defense Distinguished Service Medal. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Ranks in Zero Hour don't influence weapons. Weapons can be purchased with credits anytime. Specialization perks are unlocked each 10 ranks until Rank 40. Veteran Mode Veteran Mode appears in Modern Combat 4 with a few tweaks. Now, if you reach rank 50 (General) you will have the veteran mode option unlocked. There are 15 different emblems. If you chose to go into Veteran Mode you will go back to rank 1. You will not lose any credits, guns, attachments and grenades. The only thing that you will lose are perks. But just like MC3, once you unlock them, you will only have to purchase them if you haven't before. Modern Combat 5: Blackout Modern Combat 5: Blackout features several different types of ranking systems which will be described in detail below. League Rating thumb Blackout features a multiplayer ranking system in which players receive a positive or negative Rating score based on their performance in a match which is used to determine matchmaking. Blackout features 3 separate player Leagues - Soldier's League for standard multiplayer matches, Duel League for Duel matches, and Squad's Splay for Squad Battles. In Soldier's League and Duel League, each player has their own individual Rating, while in Squad's League, each Squad receives a rating at the end of the match based on a cumulative Rating of each Squad member who participated. Each League is divided into 5 tiers, each with a different Rating requirement. As players progress to higher leagues, they will be matched more often against higher-rated opponents, and will receive better end-of-match prizes (such as unique camos and higher-tier weapon blueprints). As of Update XVIII, Soldier's League and Duel League are divided into Weekly seasons. At the start of each season, a player must play at least 5 matches to receive a ranking, with rewards granted to players when the season ends based on their final ranking (prizes may include Credits, Diamond Dust, Blueprints, or Gear Tokens). Soldier's League * Bronze League: 0-1000 * Silver League: 1000-1500 * Gold League: 1500-2000 * Platinum League: 2000-2500 * Diamond League: 2500-5000 Duel * Bronze League: 0-1000 * Silver League: 1000-2000 * Gold League: 2000-3000 * Platinum League: 3000-4000 * Diamond League: 4000-5000 Squad Play * Bronze League: 0-1000 * Silver League: 1000-1500 * Gold League: 1500-2000 * Platinum League: 2000-2500 * Diamond League: 2500-5000 At the end of every match, players receive a Rating score based on their performance ranging from -30 (the worst) to +30 (the best), which is added to their total Rating. After reaching the required Rating, the player will be promoted into the next league; however if a player drops to -50 below the minimum Rating of their current league, they will be demoted to the previous league. A player's Rating given at the end of a match is calculated based on a complex algorithm which includes a variety of factors, such as: *Number of kills (+rating) *Number of deaths (-rating) *Winning the match (+rating) *Losing the match (-rating) *Total XP score per match *Player's current league Rating (as a player's League rating becomes higher, they will receive smaller +ratings at the end of matches). Other mode-specific rules may also apply. In Cargo mode for example: *Kills done while being in the objective range award more rating than regular kills, while dying in the objective range decreases your final rating by less than regular deaths. *Pushing the cargo to the finish before the timer runs out awards extra rating, based on the time left. Leaderboard Players can click the Leaderboard icon from the Soldier's league or Squad's league screen to view Top Soldiers (players) or Top Squads based on Rating points. When viewing Top Soldiers, players can filter search results based several criteria: *Global - The entire global leaderboard *Local - The leaderboard results for the player's selected country *Near me - The leaderboard results within a select mile radius of the player *Dog tag - Players can search for specific players via their dog tag XP score Experience Points (XP) are earned by performing objectives in Campaign and multiplayer modes. Accumulating XP allows the player to advance in Level (as described below). A player's XP score earned during a multiplayer match also factors into the amount of increase of decrease they receive in League Rating. Below are a list of objectives from which a player can earn XP, both in Campaign and multiplayer: Multiplayer *Kill - (Kill an enemy) - 100 *First Kill (Be the first player to kill an enemy) - 100 *Headshot (Perform a headshot) - 125 *Butcher - (Perform a melee kill) - 150 *Explosive kill (Kill an enemy with explosives) - 110 *Multi-Kill (Kill 3 enemies in no more than 1 second between each kill) - 150 *Payback (Kill a player who previously killed you) - 50 *Close call (Kill an enemy after being severely injured by them) - 25 *Teammate Protection (Kill an enemy who has severely injured a Teammate) - 25 *Teammate Vengeance (Kill an enemy who has just killed a teammate) - 25 *Bounty Hunter - (Kill a player who is performing a killstreak) - Varies based on the number of kills the enemy has achieved *Assist (Awarded when an enemy is killed by a teammate after having already been injured you) - varies from 1-100 based on the amount of damage you dealt *Team Heal (Heal a teammate as the Support class using the Heal Skill) - 25 *Team Respawn (Allow a teammate to revive in the location they died using the Support class' Synergy Support Skill)- 25 *Aircraft Destroyed - (Destroy a Recon Aircraft) 150 *Drone Destroyed - (Destroy a Scout Drone) 150 *Turret Destroyed - (Destroy a turret deployed by Military Support or by the Sapper class) - Varies based on the turret type *Flag Stolen - (Pick up the enemy flag in Capture the Flag mode) - 100 *Enemy Stopped - (Kill an enemy who is carrying your team's flag in Capture the Flag mode) - 50 *Flag Returned - (Return your team's stolen flag to your base in Capture the Flag mode) - 50 *Score - (Bring the enemy's flag to your base in Capture the Flag mode) - 500 *VIP Killed - (Kill the VIP in VIP mode) - 200 *Securing Location - (Begin capturing a Zone in Zone Control mode) - 50 *Location Secured - (Finish capturing a Zone in Zone Control mode) - 100 *Enemy Stopped - (Kill an enemy who is capturing a Zone in Zone Control mode) - 25 *Pushing Cargo - (Push the Cargo in Cargo mode) - Varies based on the distance pushed *Cargo Protector - (Kill an enemy who is pushing the Cargo in Cargo mode) 25 *Cargo Checkpoint Reached (Move the Cargo to a Checkpoint in Cargo Mode) - 100 *Hero - Complete a match - Amount awarded varies Campaign *Kill - (Kill an enemy) - 25 *Assist - (Your ally kills an enemy after having already been injured by you) - 20 *Headshot - (Perform a headshot) - 50 *Butcher - (Perform a melee kill) - 50 *Explosive kill - (Kill an enemy with explosives) - 30 *Multi-kill - (Kill 3 enemies in no more than 1 second between each kill) - 75 *Drone Destroyed - (Destroy a Hover Drone) - 25 *Big Brother (Deploy a Scout Drone) - 10 *Adrenaline - (Use adrenaline revive an injured ally) - 10 *Revive (Awarded after injured teammate has revived from adrenaline) - 20 *Accurate (Over 50% shot accuracy during mission) - 50 *Close Combat (perform at least 3 melee kills during mission) - 50 *Demolition Man (perform at least 5 explosive kills during mission) - 40 *Executioner (perform at least 10 kills during mission) - 200 *Marksman (perform at least 5 headshots during mission) - 50 *Scout Drone Support (perform at least 3 kills with the aid of scout drones during mission) - 50 *Hero - (complete the mission) - Varies based on the mission *Service Stars (Receive XP for completing 1 primary objective, and 2 secondary objectives in each mission) - Varies based on the objective Weapon score In Blackout, every weapon has its own Weapon Score which can be increased by performing kills with the weapon in Campaign and multiplayer modes. Increasing a Weapon's Score allows the player to unlock new attachments for the weapon. (In earlier versions of MC5, the player could unlock higher-tiered weapons in the same weapon category by increasing their weapon score, and could perform weapon upgrades after raising the score to a set level - but these systems were replaced with the blueprint system in later updates). Player Level Blackout is the first game in the series to feature a "level progression" system in which player the game earns the player experience points (XP) which allow them to advance in level (with a maximum level of 140). One the player has earned enough XP to "level up", they receive special rewards with each level - including Skill Points, Credits, gear renting time, Gear Tokens, as well as access to near gear (such as new grenade types). Each level is also associated with a "rank" or title: Squad Level Squads in Blackout receive a level progression system like that of individual players ranging from level 0-10. Squad level is increased by accumulating XP earned in Squad Battles. With each increase in a Squad's level, a new perk is unlocked for all members of the squad: Squad Perks *Battle Ready: Squad members gain 1x random blueprint for a weapon between Tiers 2-4, each time a member purchases a 5X Combat Pack offer *Regular Customers: +10% XP income at the end of Multiplayer matches *Platoon: Squad members limit increased by 5 *Eventful: +5% Event Score income *Vanguards: +10% XP income at the end of Multiplayer matches *Battle Ready: Squad members gain 1x random blueprint for a weapon between Tiers 5-7, each time a member purchases any 10X Pack offer *Company: Squad members limit increased by 5 *Resourcefulness: +100% Diamond Dust received at the end of Multiplayer Matches *Daily Deal: +10% Credits awarded when completing Timed Challenges *Finances: +5 Credits awarded by the Daily Reward Timed Challenge Service Stars Service Stars are awarded to players for completing Campaign and Spec Ops missions as well as completing the secondary mission objectives. Each mission offers a total of 3 Service Stars - 1 for completing the primary objective, and 1 for each of the 2 secondary objectives. Collecting all of the Service Stars doesn't offer any specific reward, however each new chapter in the Campaign requires a certain number of Service Stars to unlock (or alternatively, the player can simply pay Credits to unlock new chapters). VIP Level thumb VIP level is a special ranking system in Blackout in which players are awarded fixed amounts of VIP points for purchasing different amounts of Credits with real-world currency. Accumulating enough VIP points raises a player's VIP level from level 0 - 10, with players receiving special rewards upon reaching higher VIP levels, such as increased XP and Weapon Score bonuses from matches, extra loadout slots, and unique armors and cameos. Category:Mechanics Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Mechanics Category:Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Multiplayer Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Multiplayer Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Multiplayer Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Multiplayer